Toys for rocking purposes which are in the form of an animal simulation and on which the child can sit are known. In most cases, the animal is fitted with the runners onto a cradle or onto an undercarriage. German utility model 7403367 discloses a toy which comprises a cradle as the supporting part and a seat which is arranged thereon in the form of an animal figure, with the cradle consisting of a padded body on which the seat is fixed. In this case, the cradle and the seat may consist of a padded body covered by a covering. A U-shaped stiffening frame in the cradle ensures that the toy has a certain stability. German utility model 32987 discloses a one-piece, self-supporting rocking and reclining chair made of foam, in which the angle between the leg and seat surface is more than 90°.
In the case of the known toy there is a considerable risk of injury when children slip under the cradle runners or become caught in the cradle frame. One design, in which the animal skin rests on a padded cradle, results in restricted leg freedom for the child. If the toy is made correspondingly larger, then it is so heavy that the child can only make it rock with difficulty. The stiffening frame in the cradle for stabilization purposes also results in an increase in the overall weight.
Finally, when used by small children the cradle may come into contact with items of furniture and knock them over or damage them in some other manner.
It is also a problem that children who lean too far backwards may fall from the seat, which entails the risk of injuries.
The shaping of the known padded body is brought about by the cut of the covering, and hence the existing seams may tear. There is then the risk of small children swallowing or breathing in the padding material. In addition, the manufacturing process of this known toy is complicated.